


Tιмe Boмв -A Oυтѕιderѕ Roмαɴce-

by MarchOfTheRejects



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Drinking Games, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody gets drunk, F/M, Greasers, Heavy Drinking, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchOfTheRejects/pseuds/MarchOfTheRejects





	Tιмe Boмв -A Oυтѕιderѕ Roмαɴce-

Mickey stretched her arm. "One!" "Two!" The volleyball team yelled back, the captain yelling odds, and the team yelling the even. "Nine!" "Ten!" Mickey cracked her neck and her wrists. "Switch!" She hung the other arm over her back and stretched. "One!" "Two!" She murmured the rest of the numbers. "Switch!" Mickey and the team bent down and spread their legs over shoulder length, bending down to reach her right ankle, pulling towards her chest to stretch her body. She was well aware of her fellow greasers, Sodapop Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis, Dallas Winston, and Two-bit Mathews, (with Steve Randall by his side), watching the volleyball team. Steve and Two-Bit let out a loud whistle. "Shake it, Mickey Mouse!" Dallas yelled, propping his feet up on a rack of Volleyballs. "Screw off, Winston!" She yelled back playfully. All the Soc girls glared and rolled their eyes. Mickey could practically hear them calling her a dirty Greaser in their thoughts.

The captain shook her head, "Michelle, if your friends are going to stay for practice, at least control them." The Team captain sighed, at least trying to be civil. Mickey nodded, wrinkling her nose and holding up a finger. "One sec." She whispered, picking up a rogue ball. She threw it in the air, and halfway across the gym, spiked the ball straight into Dallas' groin. "Go reproduce with Shepard, Dally!" She joked, but they got the message. If they were to stay, they would have to shut up. Practice resumed and when it was over, Mickey picked up her shirt and put it on over her black sports bra.

She walked over do the gang and grinned. Two-Bit, Dallas and were attempting to pick up a few Soc girls while Soda, Pony, and Johnny were waiting for Mickey. "Hey Mickey, you were great!" Soda complimented her, she smirked and bowed. "I know." She grinned cheekily at Pony, whose pale cheeks flared a bright pink. "Always the cocky one." Johhny said softly, with a shy smile playing on his lips. Mickey slung her arm over her brother's shoulder and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "I love you too, Johnny-Cake."Johnny rolled his eyes and laughed.

They watched as Jessica O'Riley opened her water bottle and dumped it on Dallas. They burst out laughing when Jessia walked over to Mickey. "Listen, Cade. Keep your dirty Greaser friends at bay. I really don't feel like breaking a nail hitting one of them. Or you." Mickey leaned forward and whispered. "Greaser isn't an insult. You wouldn't hit me if you tried, and I could take you down one handed." Jessica O'Riley gave Mickey an incredulous look. "Try it, greaser, what are you going to do? Grease me to death? Come on, you little whore!"

Mickey watched Johnny lunge forward, her eyes widened as she grabbed his arm. "We can't hit these girls, Johnny," she said, giving Jessica a look of displeasure, "they press charges." Dallas barked a laugh, slinging his wet hair in Jessica's face, "I think it's bout time we ditched these little shit heads!" Steve yelled as they ran from the gym, out the back door, Mickey jumped on Dallas' back and grinned as they ran. "See y'all on Tuesday!" She shouted as they slammed through the door and jumped in to Mickey's old chevy truck.

"Where to, girlie?" Steve, who was behind the wheel, teased. "Uhm, let's stop by Hardy's and then drive these two fuck faces home." She jabbed Sodapop in the side. He squealed. "Damn Soda, squeal like a piggy for meh." She teased, Johnny barked a laugh, which was odd. "Did y'all see all them sweet little asses?" Two-bit said, taking a long swig of beer. Mickey stole it and let the cold liquid slide down her throat. "Damn that shit's good." Steve took a swig of the beer. "Should you be drinking and driving?" Ponyboy asked curiously. "Awe, come on Pony, don't be such a buzz kill." Mickey pecked his cheek and scooted off of Dally's lap on to his.

"Havin fun there, Pony?" Soda teased, throwing his arm over his brother's shoulders. Ponyboy's cheeks were a blazing red. As a Rolling Stones song came on the radio, Mickey crawled over all the boys to turn up the radio.

I saw her today at the reception

_A glass of wine in her hand I knew she would meet her connection_

_At her feet was a footloose man_

_No, you can't always get what you want_

_You can't always get what you want_

_You can't always get what you want_

_But if you try sometime you find_

Dally rolled his eyes as Mickey sang along. No matter how beautiful her voice was, they always found it annoying when she sang along to songs on the radio instead of songs of her own. "Hey Mick, don't you gotta go to work?" Steve asked as they shut off the car radio and parked outside of Hardy's. "I do, but my shift at the DX don't start till nine, I got two hours to kill."

Everyone ordered burgurs, curtisy of Jessica O'Riley, whose purse Two-bit had raided while Dallas flirted. "Aye, man, what're we gonn do?" Pony bit his lip. "Shit, Pony and Soda were supposed to be home ten minutes ago!" Steve yelled as he started up the car and they zoomed down the road.


End file.
